It is useful to evaluate properties of hair. Particularly useful assessments include visual damage along the hair fibre, for example, split ends at the hair tips; cuticle condition; hair diameter (which can be indicative of a number of attributes linked with healthy or damaged hair); scalp sebum; scalp dandruff; hair abundance (how many hairs in a specific area of scalp) and follicle occupancy (number of hairs coming out of each follicle). Evaluation of such properties enables the beneficial choice of products that suit the particular condition of the hair.
These properties are linked to a number of consumer hair concerns for scalp and hair condition and impact consumers' choice of hair care products. Selection of appropriate products for any given individual often begins with an evaluation of the individual's scalp and/or hair.
Although consumers do self-assess their scalp and hair condition, such qualitative self-assessments frequently lack accuracy. Further, such assessments do not comprise a benchmarking step against a reference standard for good and bad condition.
There are a number of microscopes available for such assessments.
US2012/0120223 discloses a portable microscope comprising an integrated operator control unit configured for at least one of selecting and adjusting at least one electrically controllable function of the microscope. The operator control unit includes at least one sensor configured to receive user control commands for at least one of activation, deactivation and adjustment thereof. The sensor includes a touch sensor and is disposed so as to accommodate holding and operation of the microscope with a single hand of the user.
Our co-pending application, WO2014/040853 discloses a device for evaluating skin and/or hair condition which device comprises: a) a housing; b) a hydration meter for measuring moisture or hydration value, which meter is supported by and projects from at least one end of the housing, the end of which meter comprises a surface evaluation area having an aspect ratio wherein the width is greater than length or width is greater than height (>1:1 to about 20:1); c) a camera supported by and projecting from a separate end of said housing; and d) a further separate end comprising an electrical wire or cord terminating in a means for communicating with a computer.
However, these devices lack the functionality relating to the optimization of resolution and polarity from a single unit device. Most of the high resolution microscopes on the market require extra effort to obtain a high resolution focused image and hence require trained personnel to carry out such procedures. There is a need to address these issues.
We have now found that hair and scalp can be conveniently and effectively examined using a hand held imaging device comprising both a high and a low magnification optic, wherein the high magnification optic has a slot for locating hair fibres in frame, and a fixed focal length configured such that the located hair fibres are in focus and no manual focusing is required.